


No One But You

by swishydetective



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), All of the good stuff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BUT they kinda share that really, Blow Jobs, Crowley could do really weird things with his tongue, Crowley's sparkle tongue, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pre-body swap, Resolved Pining, Romance, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), What happens after the bus ride, Wing stuff, hand holding, if you know what i mean, post-armageddidn't, smut with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishydetective/pseuds/swishydetective
Summary: Well maybe all it takes is the -almost- end of the world and a bus ride to bring two idiot supernatural creatures together after 6000 years of yearning for each other.





	No One But You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little thing, I was inspired. Be gentle, this is like my second attempt at smut. 
> 
> I'd like to give a special thanks to @ ineffablesam on twitter for being my beta and my voice of reason. This is better because of you! (Go read their fics here @ sambumblebee)

As they sat on a bench, barely believing they had survived what had meant to be Armageddon, the angel of the Eastern gate, Aziraphale, and the demon Crowley were discussing the near future. 

“You can stay at my place, if you’d like,” Crowley had offered in the softest register of his voice. 

“I don’t think my side would like that,” replied the principality, looking down. 

“You don’t have a side anymore. Neither of us do. We’re on our own side now.” 

And there it was. Something neither of them had let slither in before, something so human and so beautiful:  _ hope _ . Aziraphale’s eyes widened and a nervous smile crept on his face. If Crowley hadn’t been wearing his shades, the angel would have seen that his eyes were scared but giddy. The bus stopped in front of them and they got up in unison. The demon paid for their fare and chose a seat. In an act of bravery, he delicately took Aziraphale’s hand, and as they sat down, he put their linked fingers on his thigh. He could tell the angel was flustered by the gesture, but he soldiered on.  _ We waited long enough _ , he thought rightfully. The principality turned his face towards the demon, admiring his features. His stare lingered on the mark left by the fall, what so many humans thought of as a tattoo. The little snake was suddenly against a bright blush, as Crowley was very aware of the periwinkle eyes on him. They remained silent the whole ride, the few other sleepy passengers taking no notice of the greatest moment of two supernatural beings’ life. 

They finally arrived in the posh neighbourhood of Crowley’s flat and when they got off, the bus driver wished a good night to “the two lovebirds.”

Refusing to let go of Aziraphale’s hand, Crowley miracled the door open, using whatever ounce of power he had left after the events of earlier this evening. They stood in the entry for a while, taking in very different things. The demon realized just now that Aziraphale had never set foot in his lair. The latter was basking in the beauty of the place. There was a definite smell of  _ Crowley  _ floating about and the flat was sparsely decorated. 

“’S’not as nice as your bookshop but…”

“I love it,” reassured the angel immediately. 

Crowley softly let Aziraphale’s hand slip out of his and moved towards the kitchen. 

“Tea, angel? Wine? Whatever you want!” 

The principality asked for wine, he felt like they needed it after what had happened and... The thought made Aziraphale shiver, what was bound to happen. He walked about Crowley’s living room, and noticed a hallway. At the very end stood a peculiar piece of art which caught his attention. He stared until he felt a warm hand softly brushing his elbow. The demon gave him his wine glass as they admired the statue in silence. Two bodies were intertwined together, their wings spread out. The figure on top had a strong grip hold of the other, twisting their arm behind their back. They were both naked and their muscles carved out of marble were wonderfully real. Aziraphale couldn’t help but blush and he tried to hide it by drinking the delicious wine. 

“What is it called?” he finally asked Crowley.

“Hereditary enemies.” 

Incapable of keeping his poker face, the angel gaped in the direction of the demon. As he turned around to face Crowley he noticed he had taken off his glasses. His yellow eyes were focused on the twirling dark liquid in the glass, clearly shying away from judgement. Aziraphale never ceased to feel touched by Crowley’s trust. He knew he only took his glasses off when he felt comfortable. 

The principality reached for Crowley’s arm, about to say something when-

“I love you,” the demon blurted out. “I love you, angel, and I’m too tired to keep pretending.” 

Crowley was trying his best to keep eye contact, but he kept blinking tears away. 

Aziraphale calmly took both their glasses and put them on the statue. He turned back to Crowley, who looked more desperate than ever. He took another step closer to the demon. He cupped Crowley’s face with his hand, heart fluttering at the contact forbidden only hours ago. The redhead leaned into the touch, eyes falling shut. He exhaled shakily. The angel closed the gap between them, sealing their lips together. Crowley immediately responded to the kiss, grasping at the principality’s collar, pulling him even closer. As their tongues met each other, literal sparks flew. Crowley stopped immediately, clapping a hand to his mouth, terrified he had hurt his angel. Aziraphale’s eyes were wide open, but a bright smile spread across his face. 

“My wonderful, dear boy,” he whispered, in awe. He slipped his hand at the nape of Crowley’s neck and brought him in for another kiss. He ran his fingers in the short fiery hair, reassuring the demon nothing he could ever do would hurt him. 

Crowley abandoned his inhibitions and let his hands feel Aziraphale’s strong back. They stumbled backwards onto the adjacent door leading to the bedroom. The demon kicked it open, never letting go of his angel. He guided them to the bed from memory, lips still tasting Aziraphale and the expensive Bordeaux he had served. He bumped into the bed, his knees giving in, and brought them both down. They opened their eyes and parted ever so slightly, looking at each other. Aziraphale was lying on top of the demon, his hands firmly gripped to his shirt. Crowley slipped a hand to the angel’s lips, brushing a finger against them. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to…” he couldn’t finish, knowing what he was about to say was anything but holy. 

“So have I,” replied the angel, kissing his finger. 

Crowley’s eyes widened as a grin spread across his face, reminding the principality of the first time they met. 

“Oh, how I love you Crowley,” he uttered, only for him. 

The demon’s hand flew out of the way, replaced by lips, tongue and sparks. Hungry for more, but ever so patient, his slender fingers toyed with the first button of Aziraphale’s vest, feeling the velvet. The angel took no time in undoing Crowley’s dress shirt in response. The latter felt warmth right through his stomach, as he undid the buttons one by one, wanting to make this moment last forever. The jacket had fallen to the floor long before, and he threw the vest on top of it. Yellow eyes admired the blue ones staring right back. Crowley’s breath was sharp but he didn’t try to speed things up. As he made his way down the white shirt, Aziraphale sighed, impatient. His hips bucked against Crowley’s, revealing a hard-on. 

“No, no, no, I’m not going too fast this time angel,” the demon grinned. 

Aziraphale found him insufferable, and he kissed him passionately as retaliation. Crowley gave in and added the dress shirt to the rest of the pile. The angel fumbled with the intricate snake belt, unable to undo it. This prompted laughter from both of them between kisses. The demon pressed on the eyes of the belt and it popped open satisfyingly. Smirking, the redhead made his way down the angel’s jaw, sucking love marks all over him, marking his territory. The noises that emanated from Aziraphale at the gesture were absolutely sinful, which made Crowley hurry a little bit more about the clothes that were still on both of them. He stripped down to his briefs, throwing the tight leather pants over their heads. Aziraphale quickly followed and they were left grinding against each other, only the slightest bit of fabric separating the bulging erections. The angel was still halfway on top of the demon, which just wasn’t gonna do, Crowley decided. After all these years of waiting for this very moment, it was going to go down the way he imagined it, meaning he would shower in love every single nook and cranny of the angel’s body. 

Crowley held Aziraphale, kissing him and making more sparks fly about, and he rolled them over in the middle of the bed. The angel smiled up at him, passing a finger on his temple, admiring the fiery-haired being in all his glory. This felt so right, he mentally beat himself up for not giving in sooner. He thought of all these times Crowley had made the first move, asking him to run away together or simply little things such as joining him for meals even if he didn’t like eating. A lump formed in his throat, as he realized he had wasted so much time. The demon picked up on the change of pace immediately and his golden eyes were filled with worry. 

“Did I do something wrong, angel?”

“Quite the contrary, my dear,” Aziraphale smiled sadly. “I just wish I hadn’t been so scared before. I just wish I could take back all those times I hurt you.” 

Crowley’s fingers were dancing on the angel’s chest, his serpentine eyes following his own movement. The principality could tell he was gathering his thoughts so they remained silent. 

“Just having you next to me, that was always enough. The thought of never seeing you though... I don’t think I could’ve lived with that. So, if it meant you rejecting me so Upstairs didn’t lock you up in an office for the rest of eternity... That’s ok by me,” the demon said, his eyes still focused on his fingers playing through the chest hair. 

Aziraphale, incredibly moved, raised a hand to Crowley’s chin so he could look at him directly. The angel knew vulnerability was not easy for his counterpart, and the fact that he was so open tonight was a true testament to his devotion. He couldn’t help but kiss him deeply again, not having the words to express his gratitude. Crowley melted into the kiss, holding his angel so tightly against him that if he hadn’t been an ethereal creature he would’ve combusted. He felt like he could cry. Whether it was out of happiness, emotional buildup or tiredness he wasn’t sure, but having Aziraphale’s arms around him made everything  _ right _ . He felt the angel’s fingers play at his shoulder blades, where his wings would start if he summoned them. The simple graze made Crowley shiver deeply, his arms giving in and his whole body weight pressing down on the principality. Aziraphale continued massaging the spot, rendering the demon a panting mess. 

“ _ Ah _ \- pants, angel, now, I-  _ Ah! _ ” 

“Anything for you,” the blue-eyed creature whispered in his ear between kisses. 

Aziraphale miracled away their underwear, not bothering with the formalities anymore. Not when he had his demon a blubbering mess on top of him. Crowley whimpered at the sudden freedom, but most importantly at the feeling of Aziraphale against his midriff. The angel slid his hands from Crowley’s back to his hips and sat them both up on the silk sheets. He ran a hand through the red hair he loved so much as he kissed Crowley. His other hand felt the faint bumps of Crowley’s fit stomach, down to his length, which he took eagerly, making the demon cry out in pleasure. The up and down motion was familiar to Aziraphale, who’d always favoured a male-presenting body, and who’d spent nights -this made him blush, as if he wasn’t performing what was the best hand job Crowley had ever received- thinking about this very moment. Crowley didn’t know what to do with himself, his body barely staying up in the sitting position the angel had put him in. He kissed Aziraphale’s neck sloppily, too shaken to do anything else. 

The demon went up again, meeting Aziraphale’s lips, letting his tongue do what it did best. The grunt that came from the angel aroused Crowley even more, and he urged them to a horizontal position. He didn’t care about who did what anymore. He just knew he needed Aziraphale,  _ now _ . 

The blonde understood and the hand he was using to pleasure Crowley lowered, finding the warm spot below. He looked at the yellow eyes to ask permission, and Crowley all but cried out to get a move on. He pushed one finger in, materializing lubricant too. The back and forth motion his hand was making rendered Crowley quiet, his mouth agape in immeasurable pleasure. The sight of him was almost too much for Aziraphale, who peppered his neck in kisses and slid in another finger, barely able to contain himself. 

“Angel, if you-  _ Ah _ \- don’t go in now I don’t think-  _ Ah _ ,” he uttered, his voice lower than usual. 

Aziraphale listened, as he was feeling more and more on the edge too, and steadied himself on top of Crowley, as the latter guided him in with his hand, the other playing with the angel’s nipple. When the angel finally slid in, they both cried out, never having felt so powerful before. Their carnal union had made them one, it seemed, and their souls appeared to have fused. Neither knew where one began and the other ended. They rocked back and forth on the bed, holding each other so tight it should have left dark marks on their bodies. 

Aziraphale admired Crowley’s body writhing under him, and his hips bucked forward, pushing in even deeper, both of them gasping loudly in pleasure. Crowley was wrapped around the angel, legs straddling his hips and arms slid on the principality’s sides, smoothing circles at the spot Crowley knew was hiding the base of beautiful white wings. 

“Oh-Oh, my dear boy  _ look at you, _ ” Aziraphale murmured, awed, and they kissed again. 

The pace was picking up and Crowley’s tongue slithered around Aziraphale’s, in what seemed to be a mini fireworks show. The angel loved the sensation, the slight tingle it made, and he hummed into the kiss. Crowley shivered at the sound, fingers digging deeper into the angel’s shoulder blades. The touch made Aziraphale buck his hips again, and they cried out together, Crowley on the verge of tears. 

Aziraphale couldn’t contain himself and he whispered in the demon’s ear: 

“I love you.”

Crowley made a noise between a hiss and a sob and he came on the spot, shivering in the angel’s arms. The angel continued rocking them, biting at Crowley’s ear, uttering praise into it in between waves of pleasure. The demon’s body softened, and he was gripping the angel’s neck with tired arms. One leg still up against the principality’s buttocks, the other sprawled out like only he knew how. His cheeks were tear stained but his eyes were shining as he was looking straight into the periwinkle pool that was Aziraphale’s gaze. He gestured to the angel to slow down as he petted his chest. 

“I want to make you feel like you’ve been sent to the stars,” the demon whispered in a wrecked voice.

Aziraphale, still hard, whined at the comment. Crowley lowered his hand, and made the angel understand he needed to pull out. He retreated and Crowley’s hand was instantly replacing the warmth of himself. They shifted on the bed, and the demon lazily sucked on a nipple, his hand circling up and down the length of Aziraphale. He made his way towards his belly button and peppered kisses all over the angel’s stomach. Soon enough, his lips replaced his hand on the tip of the angel’s member. He licked and sucked around, making noises that Aziraphale’s hazed mind could only describe as sinful. Then, oh then- Crowley unhinged his jaw, after all, being a serpent had its advantages, and took all of Aziraphale in his mouth, sucking and humming. Meanwhile, his free hands were tightly holding Aziraphale’s, never letting go. The bob of Crowley’s fiery head was all the principality could see but it was enough to make him cry out the demon’s name over and over. The sensation of wet, serpentine tongue against himself was too much to handle and he could tell he was incredibly close. He let one of Crowley’s hand go, and ran it through the feathery red hair, to warn his beautiful boy. Crowley’s eyes shot up, mouth still all around the angel’s shaft, a delicious look in them. That was what tipped Aziraphale over the edge. 

“Crow- _ oh! _ ” 

He shot into the demon’s mouth, blushing furiously, head falling backwards, into the mattress. Crowley closed his eyes and swallowed all of it, still sucking away. He didn’t stop until the angel went limp in his mouth, at which point he kissed the tip of Aziraphale’s member. He rested his head against the angel’s soft chest, both panting from the high of their respective orgasms. The blonde put a hand under Crowley’s chin, pulling him close and kissing him chastely. He could taste the saltiness against his lips. The demon had a loopy grin. He lazily cleaned the mess they had made with a simple miracle, leaving them to cuddle. Aziraphale was playing in Crowley’s hair, which made the latter close his eyes in contentment. 

“You’re the most beautiful thing that’s happened to me,” Aziraphale uttered. 

The yellow eyes flashed open, shining in total adoration. 

“I should hope so, I’m downright gorgeousss,” the demon said, grinning. 

They both laughed and Crowley squeezed the angel tighter against him. Right here, lying with Aziraphale by his side, he felt as though time had stopped once again, only for them. Maybe there was a reason he’d had to wait for so long. Maybe it was because  _ this _ was what awaited him. If Her Ineffable Plan had been leading up to this, Crowley could bear it. He would do it all again in a heartbeat, if it meant seeing that soft smile on the angel’s lips every morning for the rest of eternity. 

  
  



End file.
